Una cosa lleva a la otra II
by Lorien3
Summary: Es la continuación de una cosa lleva a la otra. La acción se reparte entre el mundo digital y el real, en el real Ryo y Rika irán a una feria. ¡Ah! Y continúa en cuando Ryo volvió a Shinjuku!


UNA COSA LLEVA A LA OTRA II  
  
En la primera entrega:  
  
¡Vamos, Renamon! - exclamó Rika. Renamon, sonrió por última vez a Cyberdramon y fue con su compañera.  
  
¡Adiós, Rika, adiós Renamon! - exclamó Ryo. Pero las chicas no lo oían (o no querían hacerlo)  
  
Una cosa, Renamon. ¿no estarás liada con esa bestia parda?  
  
Eh...nooooooooooooo...  
  
Más te vale.  
  
¿Y tú con Ryo?  
  
¿Bromeas? No. Ni loca - pero para sus adentros, pensaba "qué mentirosa soy. Me encantaría liarme con él" Y juntas, se perdieron en el horizonte.  
  
Y ahora, sigo con el fanfict...  
  
Algún tiempo después, Rika encontró a sus amigos, mientras que Ryo continuaba junto a Cyberdramon, que seguía intentando encontrar a un buen rival, para saciar su sed de batalla. Entre tanto, cosa que ignoraba el grupo de Rika, Calumon se encontraba tratando de subir una especie de ladera vertical de un vivo verde, zona de la cual los Tamers se encontraban muy cerca, y a la cual les había llevado el mismísimo Azulongmon. De repente, Henry alzó su vista al cielo: algo venía.  
  
¿Qué es eso? - inquirió el chico. La sombra se acercó más a ellos, y aterrizó: eran Ryo y Cyberdramon.  
  
¡Pero si es Ryo! - exclamó Kazu, emocionado.  
  
¡Hola! - saludó el atractivo joven, saltando de Cyberdramon, junto a Rika, que cruzó los brazos, y que tenía una extraña sensación en su interior.  
  
¡Me alegro de verte! - exclamó Henry.  
  
¡Cuánto tiempo! - añadió Kazu.  
  
Claro - dijo Ryo - no tenía ni idea de que estuvieseis aquí... ¡Hola, Rika! Ya veo que encontraste a tus amigos.  
  
Y ya veo que sigues vivo.  
  
Tan sarcástica como siempre.  
  
Y tú tan sonriente y encantador cómo siempre...tanto que llega a ser insoportable - dijo, girando la cabeza, airada. Los demás, se pusieron a hablar. Ryo dijo:  
  
Eh, oye ¿ahora qué te pasa? ¿Por qué vuelves a ser así conmigo?  
  
Ya te lo dije cuándo te fuiste.  
  
Ya...supongo que no retomaremos nuestra amistad aún ¿verdad?  
  
Supones bien.  
  
No te entiendo... eres muy rarita - dijo Ryo, tocándole con el dedo la punta de la nariz a la chica. Takato estaba diciendo algo, al parecer importante, con lo cual, desistió de tratar de hablar con Rika, y comenzó a escucharle a él. Rika, algo sorprendida, lo imitó.  
  
Chicos - comenzó Takato - Azulongmon dice que el d-reaper se está acercando a esta zona.  
  
Pues vámonos y ya está ¿no? - propuso Rika. Takato negó con la cabeza.  
  
No, no podemos. También ha dicho que, al parecer, Calumon se está acercando aquí - prosiguió el castaño. Rika miró a Renamon, significativamente, y dijo:  
  
Vamos a echar un vistazo, igual encontramos a Calumon.  
  
¿Pero tú estás mal? Es muy peligroso, Rika. - dijo Ryo. Pero ya era tarde, Rika y Renamon ya habían partido. Suspiró y murmuró "qué cabezota es esta chica" Se giró a Cyberdramon y le dijo:  
  
¿Qué me dices? ¿Vienes conmigo a ayudarla? - el digimon sólo asintió, y ambos siguieron el camino de Rika y Renamon. Entre tanto, ellas:  
  
Renamon ¿crees que el destino puede cambiarse?  
  
Claro que sí.  
  
¿Entonces Leomon volverá?  
  
Eso no...  
  
O sea, que no se puede.  
  
Rika...escucha, no podemos cambiar el pasado, sino nuestras mentes para afrontarlo. Pero sí que podemos cambiar el presente y como consecuencia, cambiar el futuro. Pero esta idea no se le puede imponer a nadie, recuérdalo.  
  
Te lo decía, porque estoy muy preocupada por Jen...está muy triste por la trágica pérdida de Leomon - miró hacia abajo, y vio una sombra blanca - ¡Calumon! - exclamó. El pequeño digimon, con algo de dificultad, trepó por las inclinadas paredes verduzcas de la montaña, y saltó a los brazos de Rika, que lo abrazó cariñosamente. Pero en aquel momento:  
  
¡Rika, cuidado! - exclamó Renamon, apartando a Rika de una burbuja del d- reaper que hizo desaparecer la mochila de la pelirroja.  
  
¡Mierda, mi mochila! ¡Ah! - chilló al ver que otra burbuja, más grande, se dirigía a ella y a Calumon. Cerró los ojos fuertemente, pero no se notó desaparecer. Los abrió, y sintió que unos brazos la agarraban por los hombros, y la arrastraban dentro de una cueva.  
  
¡Rika, ven aquí! - era Ryo. Rika abrió los ojos y lo vio. Se sintió muy agradecida en aquel momento de que Ryo le hubiese salvado, e iba a decirle "Gracias" pero en aquel momento, Ryo la reprendió diciendo:  
  
¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan cabezota como para bajar aquí?!  
  
¿Qué? ¿Y tú cómo puedes decirme eso si también estás? ¿Por qué demonios habéis venido Cyberdramon y tú?  
  
Estaba preocupado porque te pasase algo. No podría vivir conmigo mismo si algo te ocurriese, Rika - contestó Ryo, mirando fijamente a Rika a los ojos. El chico medio sonrió, y cogió con ambas manos la mano izquierda de Rika, que era la única que le quedaba libre, puesto que portaba a Calumon en la otra - Sabes que eres muy importante para mí - Rika se quedó mirándolo unos segundos, con un pequeño conflicto en su interior, y enrojeciendo. Calumon interrumpió el silencio diciendo, con una sonrisa:  
  
¿Qué estáis haciendo? Ryo ¿por qué le coges la mano a Rika? Y tú, Rika ¿por qué se te pone la cara roja?  
  
¿Qué? - saltó Rika, saliendo de su ensimismamiento, y apartando la mano de Ryo - ¡¿Ryo, qué demonios haces...  
  
Perdona, Rika, me dejé llevar por...  
  
Menos rollos, paleto, en vez de eso, intenta detener al d-reaper.  
  
Tranquilízate, Renamon y Cyberdramon ya se encargaron de ello.  
  
En ese caso, vamos...y deja de tirarme los tejos tan descaradamente, bonito.  
  
¿Bonito? - sonrió Ryo.  
  
Es sólo una forma de hablar - dijo Rika - Creído.  
  
Joder, mona, estás de un mal gas...  
  
Desde que tú llegaste.  
  
Bueno, venga, vamos. O desapareceremos.  
  
Eso, pero yo por delante de ti. No pienso desaparecer como mi mochila.  
  
Como quieras, pero...¿significa eso que quieres que yo desaparezca? - inquirió el joven, preocupado.  
  
Eh - dudó Rika. Finalmente dijo - Vamos.  
  
Mmm...claro. No me vas a contestar - comenzaron a subir. Renamon y Cyberdramon habían bloqueado con rocas el agujero por el que ascendían las burbujas del d-reaper. Un ratillo después, Ryo miró hacia abajo, y vio como ya algunas burbujas comenzaban a ascender a través de algunos orificios entre las rocas. Aquello no aguantaría mucho más. Llegaron a una especie de escalón grande, donde pararon. Ryo le dijo a Rika:  
  
Tenemos que darnos prisa, o nos atrapará, Rika - la chica asintió, pero miró hacia abajo, y luego hacia arriba. Finalmente miró a Ryo, preocupada. Ryo dijo:  
  
¿Qué te pasa?  
  
No lo conseguiremos.  
  
¿Qué?  
  
Estas burbujas malditas no sólo acabarían con nosotros, sino que también con los que están arriba - volvió a mirar abajo, y dijo - Voy a detenerlo de una vez por todas.  
  
¡No, Rika, es muy peligroso!  
  
Lo voy a hacer de todos modos. Cuida de Calumon, por favor -volvió a decir Rika, mirando directamente a los ojos a Ryo, y dándole al pequeño digimon. Sintió el calor de las manos de Ryo sobre las suyas propias, cuando este fue a coger a Calumon, y algo, como un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo. Abrazó a Ryo con todas sus fuerzas, y cuando se separó de él, que estaba alucinando, le dijo:  
  
Y una cosa más, por si no te vuelvo a ver... - aproximó su rostro al de Ryo, y le dio un beso en le mejilla, muy cerca de los labios. Volvió a separarse de él, y sin decir nada, comenzó a bajar, junto a Renamon. Ryo estaba totalmente paralizado. Calumon le dijo:  
  
¿Qué te pasa, Ryo?  
  
Rika...qué demonios estás haciendo... - sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Quería ayudar a Rika, sacrificarse por ella, pero no podía, algo se lo impedía. Comenzó a pensar "No, por favor, que no le pase nada. Ella...es lo mejor que he conocido nunca, y la amo, y...además... ella me ha abrazado, y me ha besado en la mejilla. La he sentido muy cerca de mí, he sentido su calor...la amo demasiado como para perderla ahora..." Cerró muy fuerte los ojos, los abrió de nuevo, aun llenos de lágrimas que trataba de reprimir, vio como la chica junto a Renamon saltaba al vació, y gritó:  
  
¡¡¡¡RIKAAA!!! - sus lágrimas ya no pudieron más, y se salieron de sus ojos, comenzando a inundar toda su cara. Pero...algo comenzó a brillar. Primero, una luz roja, procedente de donde se hallaba Calumon, y luego una luz rosa, muy cálida, de la que reapareció un digimon con armadura amarilla, cuerpo de mujer, y un extraño bastón que sostenía entre sus manos. Comenzó a entonar un extraño cántico, entre que Ryo, secándose sus lágrimas, observaba todo aquello. "Es...¿Rika?" pensó. Aquel digimon comenzó a detener las burbujas del d-reaper, y a dividirlas en burbujitas inermes. Finalmente, el digimon se acercó a donde estaba Ryo, y dijo:  
  
Hola, Ryo.  
  
Rika...Renamon...sois vosotras ¿verdad?  
  
Cómo lo supiste.  
  
Sentí...la calidez del cuerpo de Rika.  
  
¿Qué?  
  
No lo entenderías...por cierto, Rika, he de decir... que me has sorprendido.  
  
Mmm, je. - sonrió Rika, en el interior de Sakuyamon. Aquello, por suerte, acabó bien. Recuperaron a Calumon, y algo más tarde, Sakuyamon involucionó, volviendo a aparecer Rika. Ryo comenzó a dirigirse a ella, para abrazarla, pero vio cómo Jen corría hacia la chica, y también la abrazaba. Ryo decidió que iba a ser mejor no hacer nada...al menos, de momento.  
  
En otra ocasión, bastante más adelante, todos se encontraban en el  
Arca, dispuestos a volver la casa...todos, menos Rika.  
  
Remierda -decía Ryo - Esta tía no vuelve... ¡me prometió que lo haría!  
  
Ah...-contestó Henry - Y tú vas y la crees.  
  
¡Me guiñó un ojo!  
  
¿Qué tendrá que ver? - volvió a decir Henry.  
  
Ay...  
  
¡Chicos! - gritó una voz desde fuera, la de Takato - No veo a Rika por ninguna parte. ¡Voy a buscarla!  
  
¡No! ¡Iré yo! - exclamaron a la vez Ryo y Henry. El primero, le dio unos golpecitos cariñosos en la cabeza al otro, y le dijo:  
  
Henry, Henry, Henry...mejor que vaya yo ¿no crees? Después de todo, a mí no me importaría perder el arca.  
  
¿Qué? No seas id...  
  
Sabía que lo entenderías... - saltó del arca, se montó en Cyberdramon, y dijo a Takato.  
  
¡Voy a buscarla! - y se alejó, perdiéndose entre la tormenta de arena. Henry, que se había quedado flipando, también saltó del arca y dijo.  
  
¡Qué morro tiene! ¡Yo también quiero ir a buscarla! - intentó correr, pero Takato lo detuvo con el siguiente argumento.  
  
¡No Henry! Debemos dejárselo sólo a él, si tú vas, y no te da tiempo a volver, tampoco tú podrás regresar al mundo real. Ya es suficientemente malo que se tengan que quedar aquí Rika y Ryo como para que, además, también te tengas que quedar tú, Henry. Entiéndelo...  
  
Pero...ay, está bien - volvió a subir al arca, y se enfurruñó en un rincón. "Maldito Ryo, siempre dándoselas de héroe".  
  
Entre tanto, Ryo observaba por todo en busca de Rika. Cyberdramon  
murmuraba:  
  
¿Por qué demonios Renamon ha tenido que ir a buscar a Impmon? ¿Acaso yo ya no le...  
  
¿Decías algo, Cyberdramon?  
  
No, Ryo. No dije nada. Venga, encontremos a tu novia de una vez.  
  
¡Que no es mi novia! Me gusta, pero en fin, ay que jod... ¡ey, si está ahí! - dijo, señalando a dos sombras. Una portaba algo entre sus manos - ¡¡¡¡¡RIKA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!! - gritó Ryo. Rika y Kyubimon se giraron. La chica, llena de furia, se dirigió a Ryo y le gritó:  
  
¡¡¡QUE NO ME LLAMES -CHAN, SO IDIOTA!!! -Kyubimon, entre tanto, llegó. Fue entonces cuando Rika inquirió - ¿Y qué demonios haces aquí?  
  
Buscarte - dijo Ryo, encogiéndose de hombros - Como no venías.  
  
Ah...pero si te dije que volvería a tiempo.  
  
Ya, pero es que NO HAS VUELTO A TIEMPO. El arca está a punto de irse, así que menos hablar, y vámonos de una vez, Rika. Súbete - dijo, tendiéndole la mano.  
  
¿Por qué? Puedo ir en Kyubimon.  
  
Jo...  
  
¿Por qué "jo"?  
  
Por nada...  
  
Si quieres, lo que podemos hacer es, para que Cyberdramon descanse, montarnos los dos en Kyubimon.  
  
¡Está bien! - exclamó Ryo. Se bajó de su digimon, y, tras haberse montado Rika, se montó él.  
  
Agárrate fuerte a mi cintura, o te caerás.  
  
Sí - dijo Ryo, agarrándose como Rika había dicho. Rodeó con sus brazos toda la cintura de Rika, hasta poder incluso agarrarse las manos por adelante, cosa que por supuesto hizo. Rika se sentía algo intimidada por aquella forma de agarrarse que tenía Ryo.  
  
¿Así bien, Rika?  
  
Eh....s-s-sí. Tal vez demasiado....  
  
¿Fuerte?  
  
Eh....no, déjalo...incluso estás demasiado poco agarrado, tal vez deberías sujetarte mejor... - "Pero ¿qué estoy diciendo? ¿Por qué demonios hago esto conmigo misma?" pensó Rika. Ryo obedeció, y se agarró más fuerte si cabía. Incluso tenía totalmente pegado su torso a la espalda de la chica, y casi llegaba a tocarse el antebrazo con las manos. Rika se puso como un tomate.  
  
¿Qué tal así? ¿Me caeré?  
  
A este paso, la que se va a caer voy a ser yo.... - dijo la chica, en voz baja. Sin más dilación, Kyubimon partió, seguida de Cyberdramon, que echó a volar. Llegaron en muy poco tiempo, y pillaron el arca por los pelos. Primero, saltó dentro Takato, luego Ryo, luego Rika, que por poco cae sobre el chico, tras ella, Kyubimon, que involucionó por el camino a Renamon, y por último Cyberdramon, que involucionó a Monodramon y aplastó a todo el mundo. Tras ello, todos se acomodaron como pudieron. Ryo, que estaba junto a Rika, se puso las manos en la nuca, y dijo:  
  
Bueno, al final, tras oooooooonce meses vagando por toOoOoOodo el mundo digital, volveré a casa.  
  
No te hagas el chulito - dijo Rika, pegándole un puñetazo cariñoso en la mejilla izquierda a Ryo.  
  
Je, como tú - contestó este, sonriente.  
  
¿Qué? - dijo Rika, sin comprender.  
  
Y todos regresaron finalmente a Shinjuku. Allí, fue donde tuvieron que  
pasar la más dura de las pruebas: acabar con el d-reaper de una vez  
por todas. Todo les salió bien, y el mundo volvió a estar a salvo.  
Pero hubo algo que no les salió bien: sus digimons se habían tenido  
que marchar al mundo digital, porque si no se convertirían en algo  
similar al d-reaper. Y una de las personas más afectadas por aquello  
fue:  
  
Rika-chan - dijo Miyuki Nonaka entrando en la habitación de su hija. Esta, se encontraba tumbada sobre su futón, aún con el pijama, y con la mirada puesta en el vacío - ¿No vas a salir esta tarde con tus amigos?  
  
No tengo ánimo para salir. Olvídame ¿quieres?  
  
De eso nada, Rika. Llámalos ahora mismo.  
  
Te he dicho que no. Además, ni siquiera están aquí. Se han ido de viaje de vacaciones de primavera con su colegio.  
  
Ah, ya entiendo...¿y por qué no sales con Shiuchon?  
  
Por Dios, es demasiado pequeña.  
  
Bueno, sí, tienes razón... ¿y el otro chico? Ese chaval tan guapo, de pelo castaño café, ojos azules, piel bronceada...  
  
Ya, sí. Ya sé a quien te refieres. A Ryo ¿verdad?  
  
Sí, a ese chico.  
  
Me cae de pena. Además, si quiere quedar conmigo, descuida, que ya llamará él. Como hizo el día que vino a buscarme al colegio.  
  
Ah, Rika, seguro que en el fondo no te cae tan mal. Es más ¿qué te ha hecho?  
  
Eh...nada. ¡Pero es que tanta frescura y encanto me ponen de los nervios!  
  
Sí, sí, ya será otra cosa.  
  
¿Insinúas algo?  
  
No, no insinúo nada, hija - Miyuki miró a su alrededor, suspiró, y volvió a decir - Bueno, en ese caso, vayamos las dos juntas a comprarte algún vestido mono ¿de acuerdo? - sonrió. Rika la miró con cara de asesina, y dijo:  
  
Eso nunca.  
  
¡Pues aquí no pienses que te vas a quedar! ¡Mira, ahora mismo vas a llamar a ese chico!  
  
¡Que no! ¡Que luego se piensa cosas raras!  
  
¡Pues entonces, no hay más que hablar, te vienes conmigo!  
  
¡No pienso ir a ningún...  
  
Rika, te llaman por teléfono - irrumpió la abuela de Rika en su cuarto.  
  
¿Quién es? - inquirió la pelirroja.  
  
Parece ser un chico.  
  
Ay, trae acá - dijo Rika, arrancando el auricular de la mano de su abuela - ¿Quién?  
  
¡Hola, Rika! Soy Ryo ¿qué tal estás?  
  
Hola Ryo... - contestó Rika. En aquel momento, su madre y abuela abandonaron la habitación. Rika continuó hablando - ¿Cómo quieres que esté?  
  
Vale, vale, no te me pongas así.  
  
¿Qué querías?  
  
Voy a ir esta tarde a la feria de primavera ¿te gustaría venirte conmigo? Así, ambos olvidaríamos un poco lo de los digimons... además pagaré yo todo - añadió Ryo, observando la cartera de su padre.  
  
Bueno, la verdad es que me has pillado de bastante buen gas. Pero hay algo que no me gusta.  
  
¿El plan? Podemos hacer otra cosa si quieres.  
  
No, lo que no me gusta es la compañía.  
  
Eh...ah, vale. Bueno, supongo que fui estúpido al creer que me acompañarías. Perdona por haberte molestado.  
  
¡Eh, eh! ¡Espera!  
  
¿Qué?  
  
Que no lo decía del todo en serio. Iré contigo. ¿Vale?  
  
Ah, muchas gracias, Rika. Ahora paso a recogerte.  
  
De nada.  
  
Por cierto, una cosilla más.  
  
¿Qué?  
  
Lo que dijiste de que me querías de verdad cuando pasó todo el lío del castillo ¿iba en serio?  
  
Adiós Ryo - y Rika colgó.  
  
Qué chica... - suspiró Ryo, al otro lado del auricular. Entre tanto, Rika, comenzó a pensar sobre la última frase de Ryo.  
  
"¿Lo dije en serio, o no? Ay, no tengo ni idea...sólo sé que, cada vez que lo veo, hay algo en mi interior que me empuja a ir con él...eso mismo fue lo que me empujó a abrazarlo y besarlo antes de ir a detener al d- reaper...pero por otra parte....también hay algo que me corta e impide llevarme bien, y tal vez, sólo tal vez, ser sincera conmigo misma. Creo que es miedo, miedo a que me hagan daño, y también orgullo. ¿Significa esto que Ryo, en el fondo, me....gusta?"  
  
Rika - dijo Miyuki, entrando en la habitación de nuevo - ¿Quedaste con Ryo ya?  
  
Sí, al final sí que he quedado con él. Pasará a recogerme en breve, con lo cual largo de aquí, porque me tengo que cambiar.  
  
Ah, de acuerdo, pero todas tus camisetas están lavándose.  
  
¿QUÉ? ¿Y CÓMO PRETENDES QUE SALGA?  
  
Tranquila, tranquila, deje una sin echar a lavar. Como no te la pones nuca....  
  
¿Qué? No será la....la....  
  
Sí, es la rosa de tirantes - asintió Miyuki. Rika puso los ojos en blanco y gritó:  
  
¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
Pasó el tiempo, y Ryo, finalmente, llegó a casa de Rika. Tocó el  
timbre. Kibumi abrió la puerta y dijo:  
  
¿Eres tú Ryo?  
  
Sí, señora - hizo una reverencia - Para servirla en todo lo que quiera.  
  
¡Qué joven tan amable! Ahora le digo a Rika que salga.  
  
Gracias - la mujer entró, y a los pocos segundos salió Rika, con cara de fastidio.  
  
Hola - saludó.  
  
¡Hola, Rika! - la observó de arriba a abajo - Guau, qué cambio, tía. Estás guapísima....te queda muy bien el pelo suelto.  
  
Mmm...vamos - lo agarró de la mano, provocando su enrojecimiento, y dijo a su abuela - Volveré. Adiós.  
  
¡Adiós, Rika! - y continuaron caminando.  
  
¿A qué viene este cambio de look? - acertó a decir Ryo, todavía rojo, cuando ya llevaban unos metros andando.  
  
Viene a que todas mis camisetas están lavándose, menos esta.  
  
Ah ¿y lo demás? ¿El pelo suelto y esos pantalones cortitos?  
  
Eso es cosa de mi madre. Dice que no pegaba que me pusiese coleta ni los vaqueros con esta "monada de camiseta".  
  
Pues la verdad es que estás encantadora.  
  
...gracias - dijo Rika, tratando de adelantarse unos centímetros para que Ryo no viese que se había puesto roja.  
  
Oye ¿y qué haces cogiéndome de la mano?  
  
Es para, para....ir más rápido ¿te molesta, o qué?  
  
Todo lo contrario. Tienes la mano tan suave y calentita....  
  
¿Qué?  
  
Que es muy agradable.  
  
Deja de decir cosas raras ¿quieres?  
  
Vaaaaaaale. Mira, ya hemos llegado.  
  
¿Es aquí?  
  
Sí, ya puedes soltarme....a menos que tú también le hayas cogido el gustillo, claro.  
  
¡Ni hablar! - mintió Rika, soltando la mano de Ryo. Se dirigieron a la taquilla donde Ryo pidió dos entradas, que pagó él. Entraron en el recinto. Ryo inquirió:  
  
¿Qué quieres hacer?  
  
No sé ¿qué se puede hacer aquí?  
  
Pues hay unas cuantas atracciones,, los típicos cacharros de petar globos, o tirar dardos y ganar un premio, puestos de comida y bebida, pista de baile...  
  
Ya veo ¿y a ti qué te apetece hacer?  
  
No sé, podríamos hacer un poco de todo ¿no?  
  
¿Te parece que vayamos ahora a las atracciones, luego merendemos en algún puesto de comida, y por último vayamos a lo de ganar premios?  
  
¿Y bailar?  
  
Depende ¿Bailar qué?  
  
Un agarrado, encanto, cómo no. - dijo él, con voz seductora, y acercando su mano a la cintura de Rika.  
  
¡Quita! -. Gritó ella, apartándole la mano - Y de bailar un agarrado, ya puedes irte olvidando.  
  
Jo - suspiró Ryo. .  
  
¿Hay montaña rusa? - inquirió Rika.  
  
Sí ¿quieres ir?  
  
Sí. Si tú también quieres, claro.  
  
¡Cómo no! ¡Vamos, Rika! - la agarró del brazo, y la guió hasta la montaña rusa. Pidió dos entradas y se pusieron a esperar a que llegase su turno para montarse.  
  
¿No te da miedo? - preguntó Ryo,  
  
He montado en cosas peores, tranquilízate.  
  
Como quieras...¡mira, ya nos toca! Venga, montemos - era un vagón para cuatro personas, aunque dio la casualidad de que los que había detrás de Rika y Ryo, eran tres, y no querían montarse en vagones distintos, con lo que Rika y Ryo tuvieron el vagón para ellos solos. Ambos se sentaron en la parte de adelante, porque daba más impresión, y comenzaron su viaje. Ryo se lo pasó de miedo, pero Rika fue pasando por todos los colores entre que se mareaba irremediablemente. En el último tramo de la vuelta, que iba lento, bajo y recto, se tuvo que apoyar en el hombro del chico porque no podía más. Salieron del vagón, y fueron directos a un banco.  
  
¿Qué tal te encuentras?  
  
Voy tirando... - contestó ella, aunque su cara no decía lo mismo, estaba totalmente pálida.  
  
Ahora vuelvo - dijo Ryo. Volvió al par de minutos con un botellín de agua.  
  
Ten, yo también me mareé en una ocasión, y me sentó bien beber algo - le ofreció la botella de agua. Rika lo miró, y el chico sonrió - Venga, que no muerde - mostró su inmaculada dentadura y puso una mano en el hombro de Rika. Al fin, ella cogió la botella, la abrió, y comenzó a beber. Se secó los labios. Ryo se sentó a su lado, muy cerca, y dijo:  
  
¿Bien?  
  
Sí, muchas gracias -contestó Rika, girando su cabeza hacia Ryo. Sin haberse dado cuenta, sus caras estaban a escasos centímetros la una de la otra, y se miraban el uno al otro intensamente. Además, Ryo sonrió, lo cual desató una extraña sensación en Rika. No podía apartar la vista de él. "¿Qué me ocurre?" pensaba "No lo entiendo, es como si él...me gustase..."  
  
¿Te ocurre algo, Rika? Te has quedado con una cara más rara...  
  
Eh, no. Nada. no es nada - contestó ella, apartando la vista de él, con rapidez.  
  
Eh, oye - volvió a decir el chico, poniéndole la mano en un hombro - Si te pasa algo, puedes confiar en mí, puedes contármelo. Para mí, tú eres como una amiga...aunque tú a mí no me consideres amigo tuyo - añadió, con un leve tono de tristeza en su voz.  
  
No me pasa nada, en serio. Respecto a lo de ser amigos...creo que ya ha sido suficiente, Ryo. Yo...también te considero amigo mío. - dijo Rika, sonriendo.  
  
Ah, bueno - Ryo se sonrojó - Muchas gracias - besó a Rika en la mejilla, tras lo que se tapó la cara, temiendo que esta le arrease un tortazo. Pero no fue así...  
  
¿No me pegas?  
  
¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? - dijo Rika con la cara vuelta, para que Ryo no viese que se había puesto roja.  
  
Bueno, con tu carácter...  
  
Ya, claro. ¿Seguimos?  
  
¡Por supuesto, Rika!  
  
Se montaron en prácticamente todo. Rika se lo estaba pasando, (contra  
todo pronóstico suyo), muy bien con Ryo. Ella opinaba de él que era un  
chico muy divertido, y además, bastante guapo. Aquel, tal vez falso,  
odio que había en su interior, se desvanecía poco a poco, y en el  
corazón de Rika comenzaba a florecer otro sentimiento mucho más  
fuerte...aunque las oscuras sombras de su interior no acabasen de  
desaparecer...  
  
Finalmente, fueron a la noria. Una vez más se motaron en un  
compartimento para ellos solos. Ryo, miraba a Rika incesantemente, por  
si notaba en ella algún síntoma de mareo, o similar.  
  
¿Te encuentras bien?  
  
Sí, tal vez siento un poco de vértigo, pero nada más.  
  
Ah, en ese caso - rodeó con el brazo a Rika, y la apretó contra su cuerpo.  
  
¿Qué haces?  
  
Es para que te sientas mejor apóyate en mi hombro, y cierra los ojos, puede que te de menos impresión.  
  
¿En serio? - dijo Rika. Ryo asintió y la chica hizo lo que Ryo le había sugerido. La verdad es que sí que era agradable. Cuando ya se había reconfortado del todo, decidió levantar la cabeza para agradecérselo a Ryo. Abrió los ojos, elevó la cabeza, y la giró a Ryo, el cual también la tenía girada hacia ella. Una vez más, estaban muy cerca, tal vez incluso más que en el banco. Y Rika volvió a quedarse paralizada, y a sentir lo mismo que antes. "No, otra vez no. No me puede estar pasando esto a mí...tiene una mirada muy bonita, una sonrisa encantadora...no, no puedo más, sé que me voy a arrepentir de esto, pero, tengo que hacerlo" Y acercó su rostro aún más al de Ryo, el cual estaba totalmente asombrado, y con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho. Ambos cerraron los ojos, porque sabían lo que iba a pasar. Sus labios estaban a uno o dos milímetros de rozarse, cuando de repente:  
  
¡Terminó la vuelta! - era la voz del que manejaba la noria. Rika y Ryo abrieron los ojos, y la chica se alejó con rapidez de él. Se bajaron, y Rika sugirió:  
  
¿Co-comemos?  
  
Claro, vamos. Invito yo - contestó el chico - Por cierto - dijo, susurrando - ¿por qué ibas a besarme?  
  
¿Qué? - dijo Rika. "Mierda no puedo admitir que iba a hacerlo ¿qué hago?" - Có-como puedes pensar eso. No iba a hacerlo, Ryo.  
  
Venga ya, si estabas a punto de hacerlo cuando el tío ese ha gritado.  
  
¡Te digo que no iba a hacer nada! Es más ¿qué hacías tú con tu cara tan cerca de la mía? ¿Eh?  
  
¿¿¿¿Wueeeeeeeeeeee???? - soltó Ryo, con cierta indignación - Qué huevos tienes, mona.  
  
¿Qué acabas de decir?  
  
Que...que...que tomaré huevos, mona.  
  
Ah.  
  
¿Y tú? ¿Qué vas a tomar tú, Rika?  
  
Unos onigiri (n.a: las bolas esas de arroz) y un vaso de leche de soja.  
  
Ondia, qué gusto.  
  
¿Te parece mal, o qué?  
  
¡No, nada de eso! Es que yo no suelo comer comida típica japonesa.  
  
Ah, así que es eso. ¿Ahí mismo? - inquirió Rika, señalando el puesto más cercano.  
  
Vale, pos ahí mismo.  
  
Estuvieron merendando tranquilamente, y cuando terminaron Ryo pagó la  
cuenta. Tras ello, fueron a un puesto en el que si explotabas todos  
los globos (un total de diez) con un dardo, ganabas el premio mayor:  
un bonito peluche de un panda. Pero también había premios desde un  
mínimo de seis globos explotados, y si no se explotaba ninguno, o  
menos de seis, estaba el premio de consolación. Ryo pidió una partida,  
y se puso a tirar los dardos como un poseso. Tuvo mucha suerte, y  
explotó los diez, ante la sorpresa de Rika.  
  
Ten - dijo el tendero a Ryo - tu premio.  
  
¡Gracias! - sonrió el chaval. Se giró a Rika, y le dijo, dándole el panda:  
  
Toma, es para ti. - volvió a sonreír. Rika, tras dudarlo unos segundos, lo aceptó, y lo cogió entre sus brazos.  
  
Gracias - dijo, cohibida.  
  
De nada...pero ¿te gusta?  
  
¡Claro! Es muy mono.   
  
¿Lo dices en serio, o para quedar bien?  
  
Eh la verdad, es que sí que es bonito lo digo muy en serio, Ryo. ¿Qué hora es?  
  
Las ocho y media ¿cuándo tienes que estar en casa?  
  
Bah, cuando me apetezca. No tengo hora. De todos modos, me gustaría estar en casa para las nueve y cuarto o y media.  
  
Vale...oye, Rika.  
  
¿Qué?  
  
¿Seguro que no te apetece bailar?  
  
Pues la verdad es que... - Ryo le tomó ambas manos. "Tranquila, Rika - pensó - no dejes que lo que él haga te influya" - Sí - "¿Qué? Mierda..."  
  
¡Gracias! - la llevó a la pista de baile. Rika no acababa de asimilar aún su metedura de pata. Dejaron en unos casilleros que había el peluche, y se metieron en la pista. Sonaba la típica canción de verano: alegre y movida. "Fiou - pensó Rika - menos mal que no es una lenta"  
  
¡Venga Rika! ¡Baila!  
  
¡Yo no sé bailar esto! - repuso ella.  
  
¡Ah! Bueno, no importa. ¡Deja que yo te lleve! - le tomó una mano, y comenzó a marcarle el paso y los movimientos a Rika. Ella, por su parte, se lo estaba pasando muy bien, y estaba muy sorprendida de lo bien que bailaba su acompañante.  
  
¡No es por halagarte, pero bailas muy bien!  
  
¡Tú tampoco lo haces mal!  
  
Pero si eres tú el que me marca el paso...  
  
¡Ya, pero lo sigues de maravilla! ¡Y lo que yo te estoy diciendo, sí que es para halagarte! - la puso delante suya (dando la espalda a Ryo) alzó uno de los brazos de la chica con su mano, y le puso la otra mano en la cadera - Ahora, baja abajo tu cuerpo moviéndote suavemente ¿de acuerdo?  
  
S-s-s- -comenzó Rika, cohibida por aquella aproximación - sí - comenzó a bajar.  
  
Muy bien - dijo Ryo, cuando ambos estaban bastante abajo - Ahora sube - subieron - ¡Lo haces genial, Rika! - Tras unos segundos más que estuvo sonando la canción, esta terminó. Comenzó a sonar otra...lenta.  
  
Vaya, qué suerte - comenzó Ryo. La cara de Rika no decía lo mismo - ¿Bailas? Por favor...  
  
Eh...está bien.  
  
Adelante con ello entonces - puso ambas manos en su cintura, y la acercó ligeramente hacia su cuerpo.  
  
¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer yo?  
  
Echarme las manos al cuello.  
  
¿Qué? Qué violento ¿no?  
  
¡No con ese sentido! Me refería a que pasases tus manos por detrás de mi cuello.  
  
¿Así?  
  
Sí. No me puedo creer que esté bailando contigo ¿sabes? Me hacía mucha ilusión.  
  
¿Por qué?  
  
Sabes por qué...porque me gustas mucho, Rika.  
  
Ryo, deja ese tema aparcado ¿quieres?  
  
Está bien... - suspiró Ryo - Por cierto ¿te gusto el beso que te di en...  
  
¡Que no me hables de eso!  
  
Vale, vale - volvió a suspirar. Acercó todo lo que se podía a Rika contra su cuerpo. - Así ya es un agarrado como Dios manda.  
  
¿Estás seguro?  
  
Claro, por algo se llama agarrado ¿no? - contestó Ryo, mirando fijamente a Rika, y sonriendo.  
  
Ya - volvió a quedarse hipnotizada. Cerró los ojos, para tratar de evitarlo, y apoyó su cabeza en Ryo, donde primero pilló.  
  
Vaya, Rika... me... me sorprende que quieras estar aún más cerca de mí - dijo Ryo, totalmente rojo.  
  
No es por eso.  
  
Ah. - contestó Ryo. Con una de las manos con las que le sujetaba la cintura, comenzó a acariciarle la espalda. Rika se sobresaltó por aquello y dijo:  
  
Las manos quietas donde estaban ¿de acuerdo?  
  
Está bien - dijo Ryo, sonriendo, y deslizando su mano por toda la espalda de Rika hasta dejarla de nuevo donde estaba.  
  
¡Ryo! ¿Tenías que sobarme toda la espalda para hacerlo? ¿No podías alzar la mano?  
  
Perdona, no se me ocurrió - levantó la cara de Rika - Lo siento.  
  
No...¡no hagas eso! ¡Deja mi cabeza donde estaba!  
  
Está bien...- y volvieron a la anterior posición. La canción terminó a los dos minutos aproximados.  
  
¿Bailamos otra? - preguntó Ryo.  
  
No. Me quiero ir a casa.  
  
Pero si aún es pronto.  
  
Tengo que ayudar con la cena - aclaró Rika.  
  
Oh, claro. En ese caso, te acompaño hasta tu casa.  
  
Está bien - salieron de la pista de baile, recogieron el peluche, y se encaminaron hacia la salida. Ryo acompañó a Rika hasta la puerta de su casa. La chica no habló en todo el camino de vuelta, parecía ausente. Cuando llegaron a la casa de Rika, Ryo inquirió:  
  
Oye Rika ¿te ocurre algo?  
  
No ¿por qué?  
  
No has hablado en todo el camino de vuelta...¿no estarás enfadada conmigo? Si es por lo del baile, lo siento mucho.  
  
No estoy enfadada contigo, Ryo.  
  
¿Seguro que no lo estás, Rika?  
  
No, no estoy enfadada.  
  
Bueno, pues me alegro...¿mañana te apetece que salgamos otra vez?  
  
Lo siento, pero no puedo. Tengo que acompañar a mi madre a la mañana a su trabajo, y a la tarde voy a ir con mi abuela a un teatro.  
  
Oh, bueno...entonces tengo que desp...  
  
Pero podemos quedar pasado mañana. ¡Adiós, Ryo! - hizo un gesto de despedida, y comenzó a abrir la puerta interior de su casa.  
  
¡Pero Rika, pasado mañana yo me... -era tarde. Rika ya había entrado en casa, y no había oído lo que decía Ryo - Pasado mañana me voy... - dijo para sí, con melancolía.  
  
Ryo volvió a su casa feliz pero triste a la vez. Estaba feliz por todo  
lo que había hecho con Rika aquella tarde: el baile, la vuelta en la  
noria, también el baile, la montaña rusa, ¡ah! y el baile. Pero  
estaba triste, porque el día siguiente, su último día en Shinjuku,  
quería haberlo pasado con Rika, y no iba a poder ser. Decidió que la  
llamaría por teléfono al día siguiente para decirle que se iba.  
  
Al día siguiente, Rika fue, efectivamente, con su madre al trabajo. Al  
final resultó que lo que Miyuki quería era que a Rika le hiciesen unas  
fotos. Rika acabó molesta por aquello, pero no salió corriendo como la  
otra vez. Miyuki estaba muy agradecida por ello. A la tarde, Rika  
acompañó a su abuela al teatro, pero se llevó el walkman para escuchar  
música, porque presentía que se iba a aburrir muchísimo. Rika y su  
abuela llegaron a casa hacia las nueve de la noche. Prepararon la  
cena, y mientras lo hacían, Miyuki regresó del trabajo. Mientras la  
cena terminaba de hacerse, Rika fue a comprobar si había llamado  
alguien por teléfono.  
  
Vamos a ver...seis llamadas, ¡y todas del mismo número! 975 23 45 36. A ver de quien es... - marcó el número. A los pocos timbres descolgó el teléfono una voz de hombre:  
  
¿Diga?  
  
Hola, soy Rika Nonaka ¿ha llamado usted por casualidad a mi casa?  
  
No, yo no.  
  
Disculpe.  
  
¡Espera! ¿Dices que te llamas Rika?  
  
Sí.  
  
¿Conoces a mi hijo, a Ryo Akiyama?  
  
Sí ¿ha sido él quien ha llamado?  
  
Sí, ha sido él.  
  
¿Se podría poner?  
  
Acaba de salir hace unos minutos. ¡Lo siento mucho!  
  
Oh...de acuerdo. Adiós.  
  
Adiós - colgó el teléfono. Pasaron unos minutos, y sonó el timbre de fuera. Rika salió a ver quien era.  
  
Hola, Rika.  
  
¿Qué haces aquí, Ryo? - sonrió ella.  
  
Es que...tenía que hablar contigo de una cosa.  
  
Pues date prisa, tengo que ir a cenar en poco tiempo.  
  
Sí, tranquila.  
  
¿Nos sentamos junto al estanque?  
  
Está bien - dijo Ryo. Se sentaron junto al estanque.  
  
¿Qué querías decirme?  
  
Que...me voy.  
  
¿A dónde?  
  
A Fukuoka.  
  
¿Qué? ¿Por cuánto tiempo?  
  
No sé, pero seguramente...para siempre.  
  
Ryo, no -comenzó Rika, con tristeza - No puede ser verdad, dime que estás bromeando.  
  
No bromeo, ya tenemos los billetes.  
  
Oh, vaya... ¿y cuando te vas?  
  
Pues...me voy mañana - contestó Ryo, tras lo que agachó la cabeza.  
  
¿Qué te vas mañana?  
  
Si, lo siento mu... - en aquel momento, la expresión de Rika pasó de la tristeza al enfado.  
  
¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes, Ryo?!  
  
¡No pud...  
  
¡Eres un idiota!  
  
Lo sé, Rika. Y lo siento...pero ¿vendrás a despedirme? Iré para las once al aeropuerto, y el avión sale a y media. Takato y los demás también van a venir.  
  
¿Qué? ¿Pretendes que encima vaya a despedirte? Eres un maldito idiota...te odio. No sé ni como pudiste comenzar a gustarme...  
  
¿Qué yo qué?  
  
¡Qué me olvides Ryo! ¡Que te vayas de aquí! ¡No soporto verte, vete lejos...vuelve a Fukuoka! - corrió hasta su casa y se encerró en ella.  
  
Rika - comenzó su abuela - la cena está...  
  
No tengo hambre.  
  
¡Pero si es tu plato favorito!  
  
¡Déjame sola! - y Rika se encerró en su habitación y se tumbó sobre su futón. Al poco rato, su madre entró en la habitación y dijo:  
  
Ryo dice que quiere verte.  
  
Dile que lo odio, y que yo no quiero verle a él, y que ya puede ir pudriéndose en Fukuoka.  
  
¡Rika, eso es muy cruel!  
  
¡Me da igual! ¡Échalo! - la madre cerró la puerta de la habitación de su hija con gesto triste. Salió afuera, y le dijo a Ryo, rstringiendo la parte más violenta de lo que había dicho Rika:  
  
Lo siento, dice que no quiere verte...pero no la tomes en serio. Seguro que en un par de días estará tranquila de nuevo.  
  
En un par de días yo ya estaré en Fukuoka...no podré verla de nuevo, jamás... - se giró para que Miyuki no pudiese ver que estaba llorando, y dijo - Adiós, señora Nonaka. Y dígale a su hija que la aprecio mucho, y que no pararé hasta encontrar alguna manera de volver a verla - y Ryo se fue corriendo. "Qué triste...pero que chico tan bueno" pensó Miyuki.  
  
Al día siguiente, en el aeropuerto (a las once pasadas)  
  
¿A qué hora sale el avión, Ryo? - preguntó Takato.  
  
A las doce.  
  
¿Dónde está Rika-chan? - preguntó Jen.  
  
Rika no va a venir. Me dijo que no quería.  
  
¿Qué? - comenzó Kazu - Pero ¿Quién se habrá creído que es esa chica?  
  
Kazu, la culpa es en fondo mía.  
  
¿Pero qué ocurrió entre vosotros? - comenzó Henry - ¿Pasó algo malo?  
  
Prefiero no recordarlo, Henry. Sólo espero poder volver a verla.  
  
¿Estás enamorado de Rika-chan? - inquirió Jen.  
  
¿Qué? Oh, no, no. Qué va - contestó él, con nerviosismo.  
  
Algo más tarde, en casa de Rika, la joven se encontraba sola en casa, viendo la tele...en apariencia.  
  
Ryo es sólo un maldito idiota...¿pero por qué demonios comenzó a gustarme? ¿Y por qué me quedaba paralizada cada vez que lo tenía cerca de mí, mirándome con esos ojos azules, y con esa carita de niño bueno... Y cuando bailábamos, cuando estábamos tan cerca, cuando sentía un extraño escalofrío...Cuando quiso protegerme...cuando fue a buscarme en el digimundo...cuando me consiguió este peluche - miró a sus brazos. Entre ellos tenía el peluche, y la cara de Rika había cambiado con aquellos pensamientos. - se portó muy bien conmigo...¡mierda, qué idiota he sido! ¡Él me lo ha dado todo, y yo no he sido nada amable con él! ¡Tengo que ir a despedirlo! - miró el reloj. El tiempo había pasado, y ya eran las once y cuarenta - Oh, no...ya es tarde...¡Takato! - se abalanzó al teléfono y marcó el número de móvil de Takato.  
  
¿Diga?  
  
¡Takato, soy Rika! ¿Se ha ido ya Ryo?  
  
Sí, su avión acaba de salir hace unos minutos.  
  
¿Qué?  
  
¿Por qué no has venido, Rika? ¿Rika? - ella ya había colgado. Apagó la televisión, cogió el peluche, y corrió a meterse en su futón.  
  
¿Qué he hecho? Ryo... - comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.  
  
En el avión:  
  
¿En qué piensas, hijo? Pareces triste.  
  
No es nada...simplemente que...he perdido algo.  
  
¿Te lo dejaste en casa de mi hermana?  
  
No, no es eso...es otra cosa la que he perdido - y tras aquellas palabras pensó "Y pienso recuperarlo...como sea" Se sonrió con cierta malicia, y el vuelo continuó.  
  
Continúa en "Cuando Ryo volvió a Shinjuku", y tras "Cuando Ryo volvió a Shinjuku" continúa en "La aventura de los Tamers". ¡Hola! En principio no iba a hacer este fanfict, pero tras reviews de gente que, tras leer pa primera parte, quería que continuase, decidí hacerla. Espero que os haya gustado! ¡Ah! Y podéis decirme lo que queráis eniándomelo a mi mail: lorien_88@hotmail.com  
  
¡Hasta pronto! 


End file.
